Push You Off A Cloud
by Rachel2
Summary: When Spike finds out that Faye is going to kill herself, can he stop her even if he's an...angel? Asked to be her protector, he's also told that he'll have to leave her again too. Can they find true happiness? Spike.Faye.
1. The Noose

**Push You Off A Cloud**

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**_The Noose_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Here it is. A new fic! It's funny at first, but you might start crying at parts with this one, don't worry I don't like the depressing endings, so you won't have to worry about things like that with me… Anyway, if you have a MP3 downloader like ARES (no spies = you don't get sued!) you should download any and all songs by ****A Perfect Circle****! They're really great. I love all their songs, some other good ones are 3 Libras, and my personal favorite for the crazy beat at the end is Sleeping Beauty! *-* Such a cool crazy beat at the end! Download it and tell me what you think! Also don't forget to tell me what you think of this fic! READ + REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own _Cowboy Bebop, nor the song __The Noose._**

The Noose

**  
**  
So glad to see you well  
overcome and completely silent now  
with heaven's help  
you cast your demons out 

And not to pull your halo down  
around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
but I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
...To the dead

Recall the deeds as if they're all  
Someone else's atrocious stories  
now you stand reborn before us all  
so glad to see you well

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
...To the dead

With your halo slipping down  
Your halo's slipping  
Your halo's slipping down  
Your halo's slipping down  
Your halo's slipping down

Your halo's slipping down to choke you now

            Faye shuttered, as she rolled onto her side, and curled in her knees. Tears rolled off her nose and cheeks landing silently onto the cold metal floor. She screamed, and clawed at the ground letting the tears roll off her cheeks. She gritted her teeth as two of her nails on her right hands snapped back. "No…" She whispered. She cried her voice echoed in the halls. Her violet locks hung in her eyes. They stuck to her face mixing with the salty tears.

            "He's gone Faye…" Jet stated again. His face was shadowed and solemn. "You can stay as long as you wish, but know he won't be coming back…I'll have funeral preparations made for tomorrow." Taking in a deep sigh, Jet turned heel, and walked towards the kitchen.

            Faye's eyes narrowed as her lower lips trembled. "Come back Spike…You can't die, you can't!" She cried out, and pounded her fist into the floor wrapping her other arm around her stomach.

**_++++++_**

            White surrounded him. A bright white, illumines light, and that was all. "I'm alive?" Spike whispered. He was dressed in his usual garb. Taking in a breath he cautiously walked into the light. "Hello, is anyone there?" Spike poked his head around.

            "Hey…" Spike jumped in surprise, and turned around to come face to face with Shin. Spike's brown eyes widened. "You…you died." Spike whispered, he straightened his posture, and backed away.

            Shin smirked, and bowed his head. "So did you…" Shin laughed as Spike's face paled. "Welcome to the Golden Gates." Shin pointed up and low and behold there were a tall set of gold gates which a sign, placed at face level read, _'Golden Gates'_ in fine print.

            Spike yelped as he started to float down into the mass of white. "Shin, help!" Spike; strew his arms about as Shin laughed.

            "Calm down, you're not going to fall to your death…you're already dead, you wouldn't feel anything." Shin sighed.

            Spike calmed down as he floated back up to the surface of the white floor. "This is a cloud, isn't it?" Spike walked to the edge and was rudely jerked back. His brown eyes widened." Shin waved his arms around and rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, and don't do that…You'll fall straight to hell." Spike nodded his head. "Anyway, they thought you'd like to know some things before you make any big _afterlife_ dictions.

            Spike rippled his lips together, the dry hummer wasn't amusing. "Like what?"

            Shin sighed. "Come over here with me…" Shin walked towards the gates and then turned to the left. His eyes closed and he whispered something. When Shin opened his eyes the white vapor moved in all directions revealing a golden elevator. Shin hit the down button that glowed against the gold panel. He stepped in as the doors opened.

            "What's this, a trip to hell?" Spike smirked, amused by his joke. He coughed when Shin didn't respond.

            "It's a trip to the past forth months." Shin grimaced. "You've been dead and buried already Spike…I thought you'd like to know how some people are dealing with this, especially one person has been greatly affected..." Spike looked at the golden floor as he stepped inside and looked out the window as Shin pressed in certain date.

****

**_++++++_**

            _Faye was dressed in a skirt that reached down to her knees and a long sleeved top. All were black. She held a tissue to her face as they lowered the casket to the ground. It was just Jet and her attending the funeral. "Spike," Faye stepped closer to the grave. The priest lowered his head, and let them greave for Spike on their own._

_            Jet sighed, tossing a red rose on top of the black colored coffin. "Faye, I'll be in the car." Jet waited for her to respond. She nodded and stumbled forward._

**++**

            The doors opened to this sight. Spike stepped out and with Shin he watched Faye and listened to her words to him…

**++**

_            "Damn you…" She closed her eyes and two new tears streaked down her cheeks. Her body shuttered, and she fell to her knees. Bringing her hands to her face she let out a cry. Pulling at her hair she threw the white rose onto the coffin. "You said you weren't going there to die!" She grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled it at the grave stone. A small piece chipped. "I hate you!" She screamed and threw another rock. She missed and Jet came running up behind her and grabbed her arms._

_            "Faye, settle down, let him rest—"_

_            "No! No, I don't want him to rest! He said he wouldn't die!" Faye fell onto her side tears spilling over her eyes. Her voice screeched out another cry. "I love you…you can't die." Jet's blue eyes grew in size as he heard her muffled words. He pretended not to hear and backed away._

_            "Come one Faye, I'll buy you a drink." Jet took hold of her hand and helped Faye to her feet. She stared at the grave for one more moment._

_            "Goodbye Spike…" She shuttered at her words and blocked them from her mind. Her balance wasn't good. She kept teetering from side to side and Jet had to wrap his left arm under her arms to keep her from falling._

**++**

Spike stared in a daze. His thin lips were parted, and his eyes stared on as Faye walked away. Walking closer he looked at his gravestone. "Rest in peace Spike…" He took a breath and stared at the ground. "May you always…" He stopped and looked back at Faye his eyes filled with an emotion Shin had never seen in Spike before. Shin stared for a moment then looked away. "…Keep on dreaming." Spike fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. "Why'd you show me this?" His eyes were dark. "I didn't need to see this." He gritted his teeth.

            Shin swallowed. "I'm afraid that you did…we're not done yet though Spike." Shin watched as Spike's body tensed. 

            "I don't want to see more, don't show me anymore…take me back Shin. I'm ready to be dead—"

            "She's going to die Spike." Shin covered his mouth and swallowed looking up at the blue sky. The words settled and formed an ominous feel around the two of them. 

            Spike stared at Shin and then looked at his grave. "What do you mean she's going to die?" He spoke sharply.

            Shin closed his eyes. "I can't say anymore. I'm going to get yelled at for saying that much. Come on…" Shin waved him to the elevator, and Spike nodded, standing he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. He was dead, so why'd he feel sick?

            Shin guided Spike inside the elevator and pressed the up button they paused at when they reached Earth's present. Spike blinked as Shin pressed up again. He waited to let go until the meter read twenty minutes in future and then let go.

**_++++++_**

            _Faye sat on the bathroom floor tears in her eyes. She shuttered, and finished off the rest of her bottle of rum and tossed it into the tub. It smashed she listened as the pieces shattered. It had been three months since Spike's death. Three months of relentless hell for her. She wanted to die, she couldn't take the nightmares, the sinking feeling that he was standing behind her, watching her, when in fact there was no one there. "Spike, I'll be with you soon." She slurred her words and wiped her tears from her green eyes._

_            With shaking hands she picked up her razor, complete with a new blade and looked at it with her hands. She brushed over the blades and flinched as it cut into her finger. She grimaced and sucked on her finger. Sighing she shut her eyes tightly and let out a whimpered cry as she drew the blade close to her wrist._

**_++_**

            Spike's brown eyes grew wide after the elevators opened and his eyes fell upon this sight. "Faye, stop!" Spike screamed and ran forward. He reached out to grab the razor, but his fingers slipped right through it. Spike's lips parted. "Make her stop!" Spike turned back to Shin. His eyes were closed as he shrugged his shoulders. Spike's eyes were pleading for him to do something.

            "All we can do is watch…" Shin frowned.

            Spike gritted his teeth. His eyes were desperate as the blade made contact with Faye's skin. She cried out and pressed down hard cutting deep into her wrist. Spike turned away, and fell to his knees. He covered his ears so he couldn't hear her screams. "No, no I can't watch this; just send me to hell if that's what you want from me! Don't show me something like this, you can't!" He shook as Faye dropped the razor and let her arm fall to the floor. He looked back at her as she her eyes rolled back and shut. "No…Faye, wake up!" He walked over and tried to tap her face.

            "Spike…" She breathed, a small smile formed on her paling face. "I'll be with you, won't I?"

            Spike's brown eyes widened, and he smiled. "I'll get help, just—" He gritted his teeth as he saw the pool of blood forming around her wrist.

            Shin shook his head. "Spike, you can't help her…you're dead, no one will hear you, see you, or feel you ever again."

            Spike stood up and growled in frustration. He ran forward and shoved Shin into the wall of the Bebop's bathroom. "Shut up!" Spike punched Shin across the face and then backed away. "If you want me to keep feeling like this, just send me to hell…"

            Shin closed his eyes and looked back at Spike. "We want you to save Faye…" Shin sighed as Spike staggered back. He shook his head and stepped back a little more. Cursing under his breath, he tripped over Faye's leg, and landed the small pool of her blood. His brown eyes burned with fear as the blood got onto his arms and clothes. He panicked and jumped up to his feet.

            "Get it off me, get it off!" He shook as it slowly disappeared. "Faye…" He reached his hand out and all he did was go through her body. He gritted his teeth. His eyes blurred. "Don't die—"

            "You can still save her Spike…" Shin sighed as Spike looked back at him. "We're in the future, she hasn't killed herself yet." Shin walked Spike into the elevator and sent them back to the clouds above. "She loves you, more than you'll ever know. If you decide not to save her, she _will_ die, and you won't see her again Spike…ever." Spike blinked.

            "Won't she be in heaven—"

            "Spike…we don't do those sorts of things for people who aren't—" Shin cut himself off. "She'll go to hell Spike. All she'll end up doing is facing the same pain she felt over and over again, for eternity. If someone kills him or herself it's like cheating their way out of a problem in your life. Cheaters never win…that's how things are around here." Spike swallowed.

            Spike's brown eyes were hazed and lifeless. His heart ached as the words ran over in his mind, repetitively. "What can I do to save her?"

            Shin smirked and looked up at Spike as they reached the Golden Gates. Escorting Spike outside Shin walked over towards the edge of the cloud. "You can't be with her forever; you must know that after things are better, you will have to leave her again." Spike grimaced, and then nodded meekly. "Anyway, you'll be alive to her. Beating heart and all; however, no one else, besides small children and animals will see you. To them you'll be a phantom, or what you knew as a ghost. If you need help, call out my name and I'll appear for assistance. You're going to scare her, so be ready to react to her response, whatever it may be. You can hold her and everything, so before you go picking her up…if you ever decide to do so, it'll look like she's floating in the air. Small children once again will see you as well as animals, however, people ten and above will not, and…we don't like those things happening."

            Spike nodded. "We?" Spike shrugged his shoulders and looked around trying to see the others that Shin was talking about.

            Shin smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah…just consider it all of heaven is saying this to you." Shin sighed. "So you want to do this, or not?"

            "What about Julia?" Shin blinked and wet his lips. Spike stared at him and looked around.

            "She won't be with you if you stay here." Shin sighed. "She jumped off the clouds a week ago." Shin frowned. "We warned her, in every way we could Spike." Spike bowed his head and clenched his fists. "She's with Vicious in hell. It was her choice…she'll be lucky if she finds him." Shin bowed his head. "What'll it be, hell, heaven, or Faye?" Shin looked up at Spike and waited for an answer.

            Spike closed his eyes. He'd lost Julia even after death. He smiled seeing Faye laughing, and teasing him. It vanished as remembrance of that horrid scene from a few moments ago came rushing into his mind. "As long as I can help Faye, I'll go to her." He nodded his head and crossed his arms. "So how do we do this?"

            Shin laughed, a twinkle of delight sparkled in his eyes. "I get to shove you off a cloud—"

            "You said I'd go to hell!" Spike shouted his eyes blazed with rage.

            "If you threw yourself off, then yes. I have permission to push you off though. You'll wake up with some pain, but nothing that'll kill you—" Shin closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Not funny, I know…" Spike smirked. "You'll have three minutes to get to her before she kills herself."

            Nodding Spike walked to the edge and stared down at the ground. "Okay," he turned around and looked at Shin.

            Shin's brown eyes flickered with excitement. "Hey," Spike nodded, starring back at Shin as he spoke. Shin bit down on his lower lip. "Do you love her?" Spike's eyes widened as Shin shoved his right leg into Spike's chest. "Just some food for thought!" Shin shouted as his hair blew back soon after Spike went tumbling down.

**++++++**

            **Do you love her? Do you love her?! **

Spike sat up letting out a sharp gasp of breath, and his arms and flew forward. Spike winced and rubbed his abdomen. Shin was right, he felt pain again. Looking about he noted that he was in his room. "Faye!" He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the door. Reaching his hand out, he tore through the doorway and around the corner.

****

**_++_**

            Jet blinked as he heard Spike's door open and slam shut. "Sleeping in there, huh Faye…?" He shook his head. "Night!" he shouted and went into this room and shut the door behind him. It'd been awhile since he'd seen her dare to even step by his room, let alone go in it.

****

****

**_++_**

            Spike stopped at the bathroom door and then knocked. He figured it best not to say anything.

            Faye drew the razor to her wrist. "What do you want?" She slurred. There was no reply. "What do you want, damn it?" Faye's tone increased. She cursed and threw down the razor. Staggering she stumbled to her feet and wiped her teary cheeks. "Jet, I swear to God, if you try and get me out of this ship one more time—" She swung the door open and stared up at a set of brown, two-toned eyes.

            "They pushed me off my cloud…" Spike closed his eyes and bowed his head smirking. "Did you miss me, Faye?" He turned back and stared into her emerald green eyes.

**Tell me what you think! READ + REVIEW!**


	2. I’ll Be Here in the Morning

**Push You Off A Cloud**

**Chapter 2**

****

****

**_I'll Be Here in the Morning_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Here's Chapter 2! What's going to happen? How will Faye react to seeing Spike again? R+R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

          Faye inched her way back into the dimly lit bathroom. Spike stood in the doorway and waved, with that way to familiar smug grin on his face. She didn't say anything. Her face was pale. Swallowing, she fell back. Her hand landed on the razor. Faye's eyes shut tightly as the pain shot through her. The blades quickly sliced into the palm of her hand. "Damn it…" She cursed.

          Spike's lips parted and he fell to his knees as the images of her dead body flashed into his mind. He shut his eyes and shook his head violently. Faye pulled the razor away and held her bloody hand up to her face and examining the wound. Spike frowned and stood up, grabbing a new hand towel, and tossing it over to her.

          "Are you okay?" Spike pulled her hand over and looked over the wound carefully. It was just a small cut on her hand. He sighed, and rolled his head back. "You're okay…"

          Faye shook as she looked at him. "You…" Spike rolled his head back up and frowned.

          "Died," Spike finished for her. He let his fingers run through his mop of green hair as he stared over at her hand. "Why'd you do it?" Spike looked over at her.

          Faye's eyes were glassy. He knew she was drunk, and that he most likely wouldn't get a clear answer, but he had to try anyway. "Do what?" Faye stammered.

          Spike bowed his head and pointed to the razor. "You were going to kill yourself, why would you even consider doing that? Just giving up? Finding the cheaters way—" Faye slapped him clear across the face.

          "Don't even say a word to me!" She screamed. Faye pulled her hand away from the towel. "How would you even know if I'd kill myself, especially over _you_, of all people?"

****

****

**_          Do you love her? Do you love her?! Do you?! Do you…?_**

          Spike cursed silently to himself as Shin's taunting voice screamed through his head. "Faye…I know you would of because I was sent to stop you." He paused as the words she'd said to him ran across his mind. He smirked and leaned towards her. "Oh, you do care about me, don't you?" He teased, she wasn't amused.

          "Bastard, you don't know anything about me!" She pushed him away. Flinching, she stumbled towards the tub. Spike rolled his eyes and raced after her, grabbing her arm and jerking her towards him. Faye reeled back and into his arms. He sighed against her face and ran his hand through her hair.

          Faye tried to pull away. "Stop it," he frowned and held her tighter. She grimaced.

          "No, let me go!" She struggled and scratched at his arms. Spike turned and stared at the mirror. Faye stopped suddenly and took in a gasp of breath. "You…"

          Spike pierced his lips together. Uncomfortably he stared at the mirror. Only Faye could be seen. "See what I mean, I was sent to—" Faye covered his mouth with her hands. She stared at Spike and walked him against the linen closet. Her hands moved to his face. She ran her fingers gracefully over his eyes. Spike relaxed as her fingers rested on his lips. Smirking, he kissed her palm. He frowned as she pulled back. "Am I real enough for you?" He soothed.

          "How do I know this isn't a dream?" Faye cursed under her breath as he moved the towel from her bleeding hand and tossed it in the sink. He looked down and then back into her green eyes. His gaze was intense, and drew her attention to him.

          "The day you buried me…You threw a rock at my grave and chipped the stone," He closed his eyes. "You said you loved me…is it true?" Spike wet his lips.

          Faye stared at him and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm going to bed." Faye muttered and started to walk away.

          Spike straightened and turned around and looked at her again. "What…?" He gawked at her, dumbfounded by her change in tone.

          "You wouldn't say something like that if you were real." His chest tightened and he clenched his right fist. "I'm an angel…" Faye paused and rolled her eyes looking back at him.

          She turned back and stepped closer to him. Taking hold of Spike's collar she shoved him into the door of the closet and pressed her lips to his. Spike's eyes grew to the size of oranges and he refused to respond. She pulled back and bit down on her lower lip. "Well, this is a first that you've had control of a situation in my dreams Spike…" She arched an eyebrow up at him. Spike rolled his shoulders back and turned his head away. He wet his lips again, and tasted the bitter rum that Faye had been drinking. He looked over at the tub and noticed the broken bottle. "I'm all yours…" She sighed and rested her head into his chest.

          Spike blinked and tried to speak. "Faye, I'm not kidding. I'm dead, you did bury me. I'm going to have to leave you again too—" Faye jerked him to the tile floor and he shouted out in pain as his head crashed into the back of the tub. "Damn it, Faye what are you…" He sat up and pulled his legs against his chest as she tried to move towards him. "Faye…" He was getting frustrated.

          "What, are you scared of me?" Faye closed her eyes and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed with drunkenness.

          Spike thought of things that wouldn't have happened in her dreams. He looked up at her and tuned his head the side. "I'll be there in the morning." Faye stopped. Her hands shook as she reached for his face. "Let's go to sleep, I'll be with you in the morning. Hold onto me all you want, I'll hold you back, but please…You have to believe me Faye." She looked up at him and just stared into his two-toned eyes.

          Was she dreaming? Or was she actually seeing him, feeling him? Was this the rum talking to her? "Spike…?" His eyes were warm; he nodded and stood, forcing back the numbing pain in the back of his head. He offered Faye a hand and she took it.

          Spike laced his right hand with her left, and guided her to his room. Faye pulled back and shook her head. She backed herself into the wall and slid down. "What's wrong?"

          Faye bit down on her thumbnail and shook her head again. "I can't go in there." She shook.

          Spike bowed his head as the guilt inside him began to eat away at his heart. He nodded. "Is yours alright?" He bent down and brushed her hair away from her emerald eyes. They were glazed with tears. Spike pierced his lips together and laid a kiss on her forehead, praying that she'd realize it was him.

          Faye nodded and Spike lifted her into his arms and carried her to her room. He shut the door with a kick of his foot and sat her on the bed. Faye rolled onto her side and shivered. He walked over and grabbed her two spare blankets that she had on the back of a rocking chair and wrapped them around Faye's small frame. She reached her hand out and clutched onto his. Spike looked at her as she trembled. "Don't go…"

          Spike's lips parted and he sat on the side of the bed. "I won't leave…" He moved overtop of her and fell onto his left side so he could face her. Their eyes met and Spike found it to be relaxing. He rolled onto his back and tugged at her t-shirt. Faye, still trembling nodded and moved so she was leaning into him.

          She suddenly became aware of how real this felt. Not some surreal, half assed fantasy that she'd have in her dreams… This was the real thing; Spike was really there with her. "I missed you so much…" She shuttered into his shoulder and took a quick breath of air letting out a shaken cry. She prayed that he'd really stay.

          Spike rolled his head back and shut his eyes letting his mouth hang open. "I missed you too Faye." He turned and looked out the small window at the black starry sky. As she cried he became aware of how much she really did care about him. "I should have stayed." He closed his eyes as she moved her head up and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair. He could have had so much more with Faye than with… His brown eyes opened wide and he shot forward holding his chest. "I-It hurts." Spike coughed.

          Faye wiped her teary eyes and looked at him in worry. "What does?"

          "Faye…" He rolled onto his back and arched forward, gripping at the pillow.

****

**_          Do you love her Spike? Do you…? Do you?!_**

          He clawed at the sheets. His body felt like it was on fire. He clutched his chest in pain. "Spike!" Faye did the last thing she could think of and kissed him. Spike closed his eyes tightly, and cleared his mind of all thoughts except for Faye. The pain stopped. She pulled away and he took long puffs of air into his chest. He brought his hands to his head and tugged at his hair. The realization that Faye was kissing him had come to mind. Faye, that shrew, bitter woman, that...loved him. He blinked, and slowly met her gaze.

          "I'm okay." He sighed, and rested his hand on her cheek. "…God, am I sorry I left." Faye closed her eyes and smiled, pressing her face into his hand as his fingers tangled with her thin locks of hair.

          "Just as long as you're here in the morning, I don't mind that you left me, because now you're back." She smiled and snuggled down next to him. Reaching her hand over, she covered them both up with the blanket. "Just like this." She breathed.

          Spike closed his eyes tightly. He was back, but for how long? For all he knew, they'd bring him back in the middle of the night, leaving Faye stranded and alone again. "Do I love her?" He whispered softly, in a voice too quiet for Faye to hear.

**Ooo****! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you think, and what you think! What will happen next?! What should happen next?! Comments, reviews!!**


	3. Ditched the Logical

**Push You Off A Cloud**

**Chapter 3**

****

****

**_Ditched the Logical_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13/R**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**I've got a little bit of a higher rating this time. It's for the drugs/other stuff etc. Hence the angst in the fic…you'll get it when you read it.**

**Everyone tell me what you think! R+R**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Cowboy Bebop**

          The sun rose up from the murky waters of Mars and glistened against the glass of the skyscrapers that stood off in the distance near the city. Gulls cried and horns of ships beeped around the docks of the bay. It was early morning and already Mars was alive and well.

          Spike's eyes opened and he took in a deep breath of air before letting out a lazed yawn. He turned his head and the pillow made a rustled noise as Faye let out a small whimper of protest and soon fell back to sleep. He looked down at her. She was still clinging tightly to him. He smiled weakly and brushed back the stray whips of hair from her face. "I told you that I'd still be here in the morning." He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

          "Morning…" Spike's brown eyes widened as Shin's face beamed down at him. Spike jolted forward and went right through Faye's body. She sank to the bed and let out a small sigh and snuggled into the warm of Spike's pillow. "Have a nice night's sleep Spike?"

          Spike blinked as he stared up at the head still masked with a peppy little smile. "What the hell—"

          "Now-now…should an angel be cursing like that? Honestly you can't expect them to be giving your brownie points for every time you flip out a—"

          "What the hell are you doing here?!" Spike shouted. He looked back and Faye didn't stir. "Why can't she hear me, you aren't taking me back already are you?" Spike bit down on his lower lip and looked back at Faye and she coiled into a ball and buried herself under the covers.

          Shin sighed and floated down onto the floor. "No, I'm here to congratulate you for keeping Faye alive through the night, smart thinking with the 'I'll be here in the morning' stuff." He smirked at Spike and sighed looked over at her. "Well, you've still got time, don't get to close to her, you'll be coming back so…" Shin shrugged his shoulders.

          Spike bowed his head and shadowed his face. "Yeah, I know." He bit down on the right side of his cheek. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

          Shin nodded. "Yes, try and get her out today too. Take her to the park or something, just remember—"

          "They can't see me, I know, I know." Spike nodded his head and closed his eyes yawning.

          "Get yourself a cup of coffee, you look offal." Shin grimaced.

          Spike rolled his eyes. "Too bad I can't see myself in the mirror." He cracked his neck as Shin disappeared. He touched the bed and sighed when his hand no longer went through it.

          Looking to Faye he smiled and looked at the clock. It was still early, she wouldn't notice if he went and got two coffees for them. He leaned forward and then pulled back when he noticed he was about to kiss her. "Spike," she whispered in her sleep and rolled over. Her mouth parted and she let out a gargled snore before curling back into a ball. He smiled and then exited the room.

          Jet blinked when the door to Faye's room opened and shut. "Back to her room she goes…" Jet sighed. "It'd be nice to say good morning to people so they know you're still alive Faye!" Jet squawked and shook his head.

          "Morning…" Spike mumbled and brushed past him. Jet blinked and shivered.

          "Damn that heater, I thought I had it working too." He grimaced.

          Spike turned back and smirked. "Jet!" he shouted and jumped in front of him. "You're losing your hair old man…" He chuckled as Jet shivered again and walked away. Spike sighed and walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw the already made coffee. "You can't blame me for drinking it." He let a wide grin cross his thin lips and took two mugs and filled them to the top.

**_++++++_**

          Faye stirred and opened her eyes when she heard shouting from the living room. She shivered and let out a yawn. "Spike…?" Her eyes widened when she remembered his words. "Where," she looked around. Her face lost all emotion and her eyes closed half way. Her lips parted. "Damn you." She whispered. Her body shook, he was so real. Her heart wrenched and she leaned forward letting out a silent cry. A tear rolled off her cheek, followed by another.

          She scrambled to her feet and grabbed a bottle of pain killers from her top drawer. Shaking she popped off the top and stared at the handful and poured them into her hand. Shakily she walked to her bedside and stared at the stale glass of water. Tossing five into her mouth and holding onto the rest she took hold of the glass and swallowed them down. She closed her eyes tightly.

          The door opened and she heard his voice as he hummed to a song and came into the room with two mugs filled with coffee. "Faye, are you…" he trailed off when he saw her and smiled. "I got you a cup of…" He stopped again and looked at her tear streaked face and then to her hand that was filled with white gel capsules. She dropped the plastic prescription bottle and shuttered out a cry.

          Spike's eyes were wide and he dropped the mugs. They smashed to the ground and Spike threw himself forward and gripped onto Faye's shoulders. "No…" He shook his head. "Damn it, how many have you already taken?!" he growled and knocked the rest out of her hand.

          Faye screamed out of frustration. Spike took her water glass and poured it onto the other pills ruining them. "You're not here…" She shook. "You lied, you said—" he slapped her.

          "Damn it Faye, don't kill yourself! Especially over me of all people!" he shuttered. "Cough them up." He bit down on his lower lip, his two-toned eyes shook. "Gag, something, Faye, you need to cough them up!" He wiped her tears away.

          She shook her head and looked away. "No, you'll go again, you left me. You said you'd stay."

          "I did stay Faye, I went and got some coffee, I thought you'd still be asleep." He held onto her. "Faye, please, for me, I don't want you to die too." He pulled back and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

          She shook and nodded her head. "Fine…" She trembled.

          She shuttered and staggered towards the bathroom and began coughing. Spike fell onto his back and ran his hands over his face. "Why me, God?" he whispered. He sighed and slid off the bed and onto the floor. He could hear Faye throw up in the bathroom and he relaxed a little more. He grimaced when he sat in the water and stood. Beginning to get changed he stopped when the water disappeared. He paused and stared at it. "Only Faye," he breathed. A trace of a smile showed on his lips as she shuffled back into the room with a warm washcloth in her hands, and held it up against her face. "Get um all?"

          "All but one," she frowned and looked at him. "Is that okay?" She walked over to Spike, over the coffee, and leaned into him. Spike nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

          "That's okay." He sighed into his hair. Faye shivered.

          "You're warm." She spoke quietly. "If you're an angel, aren't you dead, you should feel cold, shouldn't you?"

          Spike stared at the ground before he smiled. "I'm as real as anything to you Faye." He tightened his grip around her. "No one else can hear, see, or feel me…well, except for children ten and younger and animals..." He blinked and let out a light chuckle.

          She nodded and looked up at him. He stared back at her as she looked him over. Eyeing his chest she placed her right hand over his heart and closed her eyes before leaning into him and listening to his heart beat. "You're heart's racing." She bit down on her lower lip.

          He frowned. "I'm nervous; it's my first time being an angel after all." He held his breath as she shuttered. "Don't cry…" He soothed.

          She shuttered again and moved her hands to her face and wiped her eyes. "You're going to leave again."

          He stopped and didn't move for a moment. He let out a gasp of breath as he gave into breathing. "Yes, and I don't want you to kill yourself over my death Faye." He put his hand under her chin and raised her face to meet his gaze. "Do you hear me Faye? I don't want to see you again after I leave, for a very long time…"

          She pouted and bowed her head. "Damn it Spike…" She started to say and then stopped.

          "You'll go to—" He stopped when everything froze.

**_++++++_**

          **"Spike, you can't tell her that she'll go to hell so bluntly." Shin frowned.**

**          Spike blinked as Shin stood in front of him again. "What…why is she frozen?" He stammered and tried to move Faye, but she wouldn't budge.**

**          "It'd be traumatic if you just turned invisible on her." Shin sighed. "Be discreet; don't just tell her exactly, if she says it…well, then yeah you can…but..." Shin blinked when he noticed he was confusing his friend. He shrugged his shoulders started to disappear. "What the hell, just wing it…" Shin rolled his eyes.**

**         Spike's mouth dropped and he puffed his cheeks. "Stop eavesdropping!" Spike snarled. Shin just laughed and waved a farewell.**

**_++++++_**

          "I don't care, and don't say that you're not worth it, because you are." She locked her arms around him and cried into his chest. Spike turned his head back to Faye as everything returned to normal again.

          Spike swallowed. "Faye…if you kill yourself heaven isn't going to be happy." He chewed on his lower lip as she peered up at him.

          Faye rippled her lips together and nodded. "Hell…at least it'll be warm—" Spike shoved her away and she fell onto her bed.

          "If you want to die, go ahead, kill yourself, here, take the rest of these pills and see what happens to you Faye." He picked up the few that were still okay and chucked them at her.

          She flinched and coiled into a ball. "That's not fair." She whispered. "You left me, you died, and now I want to leave and you won't let me." She shuttered. "Why can't I die, I want to stay with you—"

          "Cause, I won't be in hell to keep you safe Faye! I'm going to heaven, you won't!" He knocked over her lamp and it fell to the ground and smashed into pieces.

          Faye cried into her pillow and Spike clenched his teeth and walked over to her side and leaned into her. He kissed her left shoulder and rested his head into the back of her neck. "Spike…" She stood and he backed a foot away.

          He shook his head. "It'll be okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so upset." He thought back to the Bebop the day he left. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" He could see her. He had said it a little too bluntly…

          "You were in love with Julia, for all I know you still are in love with her." She whispered.

          Spike felt the pain in him start to reel again. His arms shook. "No." The pain stopped. "She's with Vicious, if you kill yourself, be sure to tell them I say hello." Faye's eyebrows rose. "She loves Vicious; I wasn't there to stop her from going there to see him…going to hell…" He sighed. "Shin told me…before I came to see you that she jumped off the clouds, if you do that, you send yourself to hell." He chewed on his thumbnail.

          Faye pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Spike smiled and just held her as he fell back on the mattress. "If I could, I'd stay here forever, but I don't think they're going to let me." He pointed up towards the sky. Faye nodded.

          "I'll stay alive." She whispered. "For you, I will, if that's what you really want." She rubbed her eyes with her hand and rested against him. Spike ran his fingers through her hair, and nodded before kissing her on the cheek.

          "Thank you," he whispered. He shut his eyes and could feel his cheeks flush as she moved closer towards him. Hovering over him she pulled her hair behind her right ear and kissed him. As his heart raced, it broke at the same time as he felt a few more stray tears roll off her cheeks.

          "Spike…" She sighed and just held onto him.

          He smiled. He'd kissed her, and felt something new. Was he in love with her?

          **_Do you love her Spike? Tell me Spike, do you?!_**

          Shin's voice drilled into his brain. His eyes slowly shut and he pulled her a little closer. Faye dug her fingers into the fabric of his yellow shirt and sighed into his mouth as he pulled away enough to look at her.

          Faye's face turned red, she knew this wasn't a dream now, he was real. "I'll stay with you for as long as I can Faye." He smiled and locked his arms around her. He stared at her arms. They were very pale. "You should go outside, its warm, you can get a tan and stuff. I'll go out too." He brushed his face against hers.

          She smiled and managed a nod. "Lets get the mess cleaned up and then I'll get ready."

          Spike thought for a moment. "Hey, have Ed or Ein come back yet?" He yawned and sprawled out on the bed as Faye pulled out a dustpan and brush from under the bed to clean up the broken mug pieces, and ruined pain killers.

          Faye shook her head. "We got a postcard, she said to say hello to you. I cried for hours after reading that. It had a little Polaroid picture of her and Ein together on one of the beaches on Venus taped to it. Her father had taken it. Jet's got it in the kitchen on top of the fridge if you want to look at it." Spike sat up and turned his head to the side as he watched her gingerly sweep the pieces into the pan, taking a little bit of coffee and water with her. Every now and then a gel capsule would go in, followed by more water.

          "So she doesn't know that I'm dead?" He frowned and stared at his feet.

          Faye shook her head. "No, she knows…Jet wrote a letter back, she hasn't replied though. Who knows if she got it, or if she did how she reacted."

          Spike frowned. "I think I'm hungry..." He mumbled. "Can I even eat?" He wondered aloud.

          Faye smiled. Spike bit his bottom lip. It was a genuine smile; he hadn't seen one on her face in what seemed like forever. He stood and cracked his neck and back. Faye grimaced and hit left leg with her foot. "You've got a beating heart, don't you?" She stood and put her hand on his chest again. Spike watched her pull her hair back and then peered up at him. "That means you can eat."

          Spike grinned. "You want some coffee…?" He trailed off and headed for the door as she finished cleaning up the mess. She nodded. "I already tried to see if Jet saw me or not, but he didn't…" Spike sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, it's all good."

          Faye rolled her eyes and skipped off into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Spike bit his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling, reaching his fingers up and scraping along the metal, rusted surface. He closed his eyes and pictured her leaning into him again. She was so warm, but…did he love her? Jet was sitting on the couch and Spike smirked trying to rub his balding head, but failed in his attempt. He saw the mail pile. It was stacked in four neat, tall piles. Spike couldn't help himself. He walked over and with a kick of his foot sent them flying into the air and onto the ground.

          "Damn it to hell, what did I do to deserve this?" Jet growled and sat up quickly and ran around, picking up the letters and bills.

          Spike chuckled, shaking his head. "Spike," Faye covered her mouth as she saw Jet look up at her oddly. "Sorry, I meant Jet, do you want to…" She trailed off. "Never mind," she walked into the kitchen and Spike followed taking her hand.

          Spike turned his head to the side a grin on his face. "What is it?" He felt brave and pressed her into the counter and kissed her neck. Anything she needed, he'd do for her. Spike shut his eyes and melted into her frame. He could feel his heart racing again.

          She blushed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know," she smiled her voice whispering breathlessly into his ear. He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers.

          Jet stood and Spike could hear footsteps. He backed away quickly, and Faye got her own mug out of the cabinet and poured the black steaming liquid into the ceramic mug. "Faye, you look better today, something good happening that I don't know about?" He smiled and took a bite of a bagel he'd been toasting.

          She smiled. "Nothing too special," Spike frowned, and he sighed walking away. Faye let a wide smile form across her face and cheerfully walked out of the room with Spike by her side.

          Jet smiled and looked back shaking his head. "Something good must have happened, that or you're moving on… Either way, at least you're happy again." She sipped her coffee and handed the mug to Spike.

          "There," she kissed him on the cheek and skipped off into the bathroom. Spike's cheeks burned and he blinked taking a sip of the coffee. He smiled when he figured out he could in fact eat. 

          Spike sighed. "I can eat, but I don't have to." He shrugged his shoulder and slid down the wall in the hallway without a care. The logical had been lost a long time ago. He ran his tongue along his front teeth as he listened to her get into the shower, and pulled the curtain. "Love…her." He closed his eyes and an opulent grin crossed from ear to ear.

**…Living Yet Dead…      **

**Laa****, so, how was this chapter? I rated it cause I wasn't sure how light, or heavy it'd be violence wise. Don't kill yourselves people, it isn't worth it, you'll just cause problems for others. Cheaters never win… +_+' Heh. Sorry if that bothers anyone… Anyway, happy holidays to all and to all a good holiday season!! *_* It's CHRISTMAS EVE!! ::dances around:: LoL, I just got done my shopping an hour ago too. Actually, I still have to go out with my mom to grab a few trinkets for my dad… +_+ Heh, talk about last second. Welp, I must be going! I'll fill you in on how Christmas went next chapter! **

**Read + REVIEW!!!**


	4. Bitter Farewell Love…

**Push You Off A Cloud**

**Chapter 4**

****

**_Bitter Farewell Love…_**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**^__^' Heh.**** ::gets death glares:: I know…it took a LONG time for this to come out, but I've got finals and all. Actually we've been snowed in where I live in PA, and Monday we had off, Tuesday we left early, and today we had off too. ^_^' Haa-haa! Anyway…be sure to R+R!! Also, at the end I left a little blurb about a manga called Kimi wa Pet, also know as You're my Pet in English. You can download it in English off Ushi's site! Lots of people are getting into it. It's my favorite manga, and a nice switch from the ever so mass produced teen romance manga out that. +_+ Heh. Don't get mad, I adore Peach Girl and stuff too, but I really ADORE THIS SERIES! So, for those looking to get hooked on a really great manga, with no cost to you, DOWNLOAD ****KIMI****WA**** PET! I gave a nice summery and all at the end of this chapter. ^_^'**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

          Faye poked her head out of the shower and scurried to her room and shut the door. Spike was laying on her bed, flat on his back, hands in the air. He turned his head to the left and grinned at her. She smiled back. "Can you wait outside?" She mumbled, gripping hold of her towel. He nodded and walked outside, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and flopped down on her bed. Stretching her arms out, she reached up and grabbed hold of her pillow and rested her head on it. "You're here…you're alive…" She snuggled against the pillow and let out a shriek of joy.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike turned and opened the door a crack. "Faye, you alright?" he tried to see where she was.

          Her face turned red and she nodded. "I'm fine Spike; sorry…it was a spider." She bit down on her lower lip and ran to her closet and looked inside. Rows of clothing that she never wore were placed on hangers. Many still had tags. "What will I wear…?" She mumbled and pushed a few things apart and stared at a white dress. It had thin straps and came down to her knees. Smiling she pulled it out of the closest along with a pair of sandals and then went to her dresser. Pulling off the towel around her head and scrunched her hair a bit with he fingers and frowned. Her hair had grown a little since Spike had last seen her. "Should I wear it down, or…" She trailed off and pulled her hair back and let some stray ends fall into her face. She smiled and sat in her vanity chair and began to get ready.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike yawned and tapped his head into the back of the wall a few times before knocking on Faye's door. She'd been in there for nearly an hour. "Faye, are you ready yet?" He growled. "Come on, you don't need to impress a dead guy—"

          The door swung open. Faye stood in her white dress, and sandals. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her eyes shimmered with delight as Spike gawked at her. His lips parted and he eyed her for a few moments. "Come on dead guy…" She smiled and took hold of his hand.

          Spike's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink and he nodded. "Sure, Faye..."

          "Jet, I'm going out!" She grabbed her purse. It was a pale green and complemented the white dress nicely. Jet stood and blinked a few times when he saw Faye's hand grasped around nothing.

          "Have fun!" He called as she shut the door behind her.

++++++

          Everything froze again. Spike rolled his eyes. "Damn it Shin, if you bother me one more time, I swear I'll—"

          "Do you want my help or not?" Shin barked. Spike closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "I'll make this fast…for Faye's sake you'll be seen. No one will know you or remember that you and Faye were ever around or outside today though…basically anyone who sees you, we go in and erase you from their memories."

          Spike wet his lips. "So I can touch people other than Faye, and they can see and feel me?" Shin nodded and Spike brightened a smile crossing his lips. "Thanks I—"

          "Spike…you'll be leaving tonight." Spike's smiled disappeared and quickly as it came. He looked at Faye, a smile wide on her face, her eyes sparkled with joy.

          "Why? Why do I have to leave right away, she's so happy, I don't want to see her cry again—"

          "Don't kill the messenger…I didn't make the decision." He bowed his head. "Just be sure you tell her sometime today, alright? Here, take these, they're tickets to a movie and the theme park past the casino hotels…"

          Spike ripped them from Shin's hand. "I'm not leaving." Spike growled.

          Shin stepped back and smirked. "Yeah you are, they'll bring you back, and you've got no choice."

          "I'd rather damn myself to hell—"

          Shin shoved Spike to the ground. He growled and jumped up to take a shot at Shin but he dodged it. "Shut up and keep what I told you in the back of you mind…" Shin narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye looked down at her hand and frowned. "Spike, where did you go?" She turned around to find him staring towards the docks. He took big puffs of air into his chest and his fists were clenched. "Spike, is everything okay?"

          He frowned. "Yeah, just fine Faye." She smiled at her and locked his arm around hers. "Shin just stopped by and told me that I can be seen by everyone for the time being." He sighed as they reached a red light. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

          Faye turned to see an old woman standing next to her. She smiled, but all the woman did was glare. "Kids these days," she muttered. Faye's eyes gazed in shock.

          She smiled brightly, turned and kissed Spike. "They can see you!" She laughed and held onto to him.

          Spike grinned. "You hope they can, otherwise you'll look like some psychopath…" She punched him in the side and he laughed. "So, how about a movie and then I take you to the theme park?"

          Faye nodded. "That sounds fun." Spike laced his right hand with her left as the light changed and they hurried to the theater. The man stared at Faye and Spike as they walked up holding hands. "For two?" he smiled at them.

          "Here," Spike handed him two tickets. Faye blinked at looked at him oddly. He chuckled. "Shin gave them to me." She nodded. "Same deal with the theme park tickets…I don't want to stay there too long though, is that okay?"

          Faye nodded. "I can't go on many rides with this dress on anyway." She stared at her ticket as they walked inside. "That's right; you don't like those sorts of places, do you?" She smirked.

          He blushed and nodded. "Come on, we'll get bad seats if we don't hurry." Faye nodded as Spike tugged her inside. Taking a seat towards the back, no one was in except for them. Faye smiled as Spike draped his arm around her.

          "This is nice, normally it would be packed." She sighed and leaned into him as the movie started.

          Spike just held her like that for the entire movie, afraid to move. He didn't want to leave her; he'd give anything just to stay.

****

**_++++++_**

          "The swings!" she pointed towards the ride not far from the merry-go-round. Spike held a large stuffed teddy bear that he'd won for Faye when he played a shooting game. He smirked. "Let's go on this, I was on one when I was little, but that's it." Spike nodded as they got in line.

          "That'll be two tickets each." The man mumbled as Spike handed him the bear to watch. Faye took his hand and tugged him into a seat next to her.

          "Faye, you're wearing a dress…"

          She looked at him oddly. "I'll be sitting down Spike." She laughed. Spike looked at his watch. It was already starting to get late out. He'd tell her after they left the park…

          Faye laughed letting her hair fall loose at her shoulders. Spike smirked and looked down at the crowded theme park as kids laughed and ran freely around the park. "So, are you having fun?!" Spike shouted over the loud music.

          Faye turned with a wide grin across her face and nodded. "Yes!" She shouted back. Spike smiled and sighed as the ride slowed down.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike held her hand as the sun began to set. She yawned and leaned into him. "You're leaving…aren't you Spike?" His brown eyes widened. He turned his head sharply and looked down at her.

          His lips parted as he looked at her desperately trying to think of an answer. "Faye…"

          She shook head. "I'm okay with it. I knew you wouldn't be here forever." Spike helped her onto the deck of the Bebop. The wind blew her hair back and she shivered. Spike pulled off his blue suit jacket and tried to wrap it around her frame, but it disappeared. Spike's eyes widened and he fell to his knees. Faye frowned and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she bent down to meet his gaze. "I'll love you no matter what, if you have to go, then I understand—"

          "No!" Spike looked up and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "I hate this; I don't want to go…I don't want to leave again!" Spike shook. Faye's green eyes were wide. "I…I love you." He whispered.

          Faye looked slightly to her left to see a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Spike…who's that?" Spike tensed and looked behind him.

          Spike gritted his teeth. "Damn you, I'm not leaving!" Spike cured, his voice echoed. Faye shuddered as the air became brisk. Spike took hold of Faye's hand and tugged her inside. Shin shut his eyes.

          "Spike, remember what I told you…" Shin's voice echoed in his mind. He shut his eyes tightly and kissed Faye.

          "Spike," she mumbled. Tears welled up in her eyes. Spike's heart wrenched and he wiped them away.

****

**_          Do you love her Spike…? Do you?! Do you…?_**

          Spike nodded into his arms. "I love you Faye…" He shut his eyes tightly. "I love her!" A bright flash of white enveloped Spike. Faye looked at him her lips parted.

          "I'll live for you Spike…" She whispered. "I love you…" she slid down the wall shutting her eyes as two tears rolled off her cheeks.

**What's going to happen? Am I leaving it like this?! +_+ I could be evil, but I don't think I will for this one. REVIEW!!!**

**I thought I'd tell you all about Kimi wa Pet. Kimi wa pet, also known as You're My Pet in English is a manga series running in Kiss Magazine, by Yayoi Ogawa. (No, not yaoi, that's m/m coupling…Yayoi, is her name…) Anyway, any Bebop fans that I've shown this series to have gotten into the manga as much as I have. You can download the manga in English off of Ushi's site. I also placed my link below so you can check out the series some. (all images are just from volumes 1 and 2 so far)**

**_Sumire walks home from work tired and stress. Seeing a box by her front step she looks in to see a guy passed out inside…frightened she takes him in and gets him cleaned up. The guy tells her he was running away from the place he was living at. The manager said that he'd forget the payments he owed him if he slept with him…::cough:: Needless to say our lead guy isn't gay and he ran away. With an injured hand, Sumire decides to let him stay for the night._**

****

**_The next day the guy is still living in her apartment and begs her to let him stay, for fear that the people he was running from would come after him… Smirking she tells him that he can only stay if he becomes her pet. Not knowing that he would agree she stares in shock. Dubbing him "Momo" after her old dog that his hair reminds her of Takeshi Goda finds himself falling in love with Sumire, even if she only considers him as "her pet"… staying strictly as a pet/owner relationship, will Takeshi let it stay that way forever? Will Sumire notice how Takeshi feels…?_**

**Yeah, the series is REALLY-REALLY GOOD!! (they kiss in the first chapter and everything, that's got to tell ya something ¬_¬' Heh…**

**www.ushi.cjb.net**** (It's towards the bottom of the page! YOU MUST TRY IT OUT!)**

****

**www.KimiDreams.cjb.net**** (Check it out, and tell me what you think!)**


	5. Loophole for Love

**Push You off a Cloud**

**Chapter 5**

**_Loophole_**_ **for Love**_

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**+_+ The last chapter! READ + REVIEW!!! Anyways, how are all of you doing? Uhh, I just downloaded this one-shot manga in English called: Hotaru.**

**OMG! ::weeps:: It's soo romantic and sweet, yet sooo sad! VERY GOOD THOUGH! I put the link below. The file is zipped. However it's a one sit read. Only 24 pages. ::Huggles Gin:: Uhh, now I'm going to have to write a fanfiction for it. ::cries a little more:: VERY WELL DONE!! You read it from left to right, for those who wanted to know, so you'd read it like any other American comic, or book. ^.^ Be sure when you read it to be in silence. The translations may get you and you'll be like…"huh…?" cause they're a little off every now and then (like twice they mess up). Also, the end you'll want some tissues! ::cries:: It gets me every time! ;_; Everyone should like it though. If you like my Bebop fics, you'll like this. ^_^' Heh…well, you should at least! +_+**

**Here is the link to go download _HOTARU_!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop ::weeps::**

         Spike shut his eyes tightly as he felt the white mist surround him. He was back at the Golden Gates. To him it was more like the Gates of Hell at that moment. He shook with anger. "Damn you," Spike cursed looking up at Shin.

          Shin pierced his lips together. "Do you love her?" Spike narrowed his eyes and shuddered. "Do you love her Spike?" Shin asked again.

          Spike looked up at Shin and shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, and you took me away from her!" Spike jumped up and checked Shin to the ground. "You bastard!" Spike punched him. He stopped when Shin didn't fight back.

          Shin sighed and shoved Spike towards the edge of the cloud. "Jump." he growled.

          Spike gritted his teeth. "You said that I'd go to hell!" He was ready to tackle Shin again when he smiled brightly.

          "We've got, well, it's a loophole really…" Shin sighed shaking his head. He grimaced as he wiped a small amount of blood that was dripping from his lip.

          Spike arched an eyebrow up at Shin and walked to the edge. "So I just…jump?"

          Shin's eyes widened. "No!" Shin waved his arms in all directions to get Spike to stop. "You can only jump and go back to her if she loves you with all her heart and you feel the same way." Spike blinked and bowed his head. "You'll go to hell if one of you doesn't love the other with all their heart…so I'll let you think about it—"

          "I'm jumping." Spike mumbled. He looked up at Shin who blinked several times. "I love her…I know I love her with everything I have to give." Spike smirked. "If she doesn't love me just as much, then I belong in hell." Spike smirked.

          Shin sighed. "Do as you wish…only you and her will remember that you were dead. Everyone else…they'll just think you were alive the whole time you were dead, do you get what I'm saying?"

          Spike nodded. "Thanks a lot Shin." Spike whispered. He turned and walked to the edge of the cloud. Looking down, his hair blew back and he nodded keeping Faye in the back of his mind as he took a deep breath and raised his arms into the air. "If I don't make it, I'll send you a postcard from hell!" Shin laughed nodding head. Spike shut his eyes and took one step forward and fell from the cloud holding the Golden Gates. "Faye…" He breathed.

****

**_++++++_**

          It was night. Faye sat on her bed holding onto the stuffed bear that Spike had won for her. "Spike, are you watching over me still?" She sighed, falling onto her side. Her hair fell into her eyes and she clung to the bear. "I love you…" She whispered.

          Jet knocked on her door. "Faye, come on…dinner's ready." She blinked. Jet hadn't willing made anything for the longest time, let alone had he ever announced that he'd made anything. "Faye come on, Spike should be home soon too."

          Faye's green eyes widened and her gaze hazed as tears filled her eyes. "Not again…don't haunt me again. I don't want to have the nightmares again!" She cried into the bear shaking. "Go away…" She shuddered. "Why now…?" She sat up and rocked back and forth holding her knees to her chest, and hiding her tear stained face from the world.

****

**_++++++_**

          "Faye, what's taking you so long?" Faye stopped shaking. Her eyes grew wide, and she took a deep breath. She slowly looked up and let her arms fall to her sides as she gazed into Spike's two-toned brown eyes. He smiled. "Miss me?" He was dressed in his yellow dress shirt, and navy pants. His shirt was un-tucked and his tie hung around his neck. He carried his suit jacket over his right shoulder as he leaned into the doorway.

          She blinked and hugged the stuffed bear to her chest. "How can you be real?"

         He smirked. "I just jumped off heaven's cloud to be with you." He sighed. "Jet doesn't know I died, no one does…only you and I will remember that." He shut his eyes and walked closer to her.

          Faye reached her hands out and grabbed hold of Spike's and tugged him closer. Spike fell into her arms and hugged her close as she silently began to cry. "I missed you," she whispered.

          Spike smirked. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?" He whispered shutting his eyes and resting against her as Faye held onto him. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you again, I swear."

          She smiled and nodded kissing him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Faye, where's Spike…" Jet straightened and stared at Faye who cried into Spike arms holding him close as Spike leaned into her. "Never mind, I'll eat alone…" His eyes were wide as he shut the door. "When did that happen?" He muttered to himself and scratched his balding head.

          Spike laughed pulling her on top of him. "Jet seemed a little shocked…" He smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. "What do you think?" He tilted his head eup and kissed her lightly on the lips.

          "I think he was surprised to say the least. How are you going to explain it to him?" She rested her head in his left shoulder as she glanced at the door.

          Spike thought for a moment. "I suddenly realized what I'd been missing all along and fell helplessly in love with you…" He trailed off.

          Faye smirked. "That's as bad as the space aliens on the ship." Faye muttered.

          Spike punched her lightly in the side. "Don't laugh, besides there were aliens on the ship." Spike shut his eyes in a huff.

          "You're lying, you know I'm right. That thing was your stupid lobster that you let rot in the fridge. The clement and atmosphere that it was in was good enough to grow new kinds of life in a year…" She sat up and played with his tie, letting it fall across his face.

          Spike rippled his lips together and pulled her into his arms. "Just promise that you won't hurt yourself again, okay?" Spike was serious now, his voice was deep and lulled as he ran his fingers through Faye's hair.

         "I won't." Faye kissed him. "Even if you have to leave again…" She sighed and cuddled against him. Her stomach growled and she blushed as Spike poked at her side. "I'm kind of hungry."

          Spike nodded and sat up, lacing his fingers around his left hand with his right. "Same here, I've been dead for how long now, and still have barely had a bite to eat." He pulled Faye to her feet and the two of them walked side by side towards the living room not caring what Jet, or anyone thought…

****

**_++++++_**

          Shin stared down below. "Wonder how he's doing." Shin turned to see Vicious walking up behind him.

          Vicious scowled. "Not that I care…" Vicious lamely remarked. "Now where's Julia?"

          Shin sighed. "Waiting for you inside…" Shin frowned. "Didn't mean to lie to you, you and Faye were just meant to be Spike." Shin smirked as a gust of wind blew his hair in all directions. The gates opened and Julia walked out, her golden hair flowed down her back and she was dressed in a white silk dress.

          Vicious smiled taking her hand. "Took you long enough." She whispered and smiled when Vicious wrapped his arms around her.

          "You two were pretty brave…" They both turned to Shin and stared in question. "You two went to Hell so he wouldn't sense you in Heaven, so he could find out how he really felt for Faye."

          They both nodded. "It was worth it though, it's better off this way in the end, don't you think so Shin?" Julia sighed closing her eyes.

          Shin shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so…" He smirked as a girl with red hair and green eyes popped out, waving.

          "Can I come out now?" She whispered. Shin nodded and she smiled running over to him and holding him close. They were all happy, but most off all Spike and Faye had truly found their happiness…you just have to find way.

**…Just Pushing You Off A Cloud… **

**It's finished! +_+ What do you think? A good ending…? TELL ME BY REVIEWING!! ::voice echos:: Anyway, download Hotaru! It's a really great, short read. It'll be in order too, don't worry, there is no cover or anything. People thought it was messed up or something, but it isn't. Anyway, I should have the mind mess fanfic up soon too! *_* You guys should all like it, it's called "Dream to See You…" +_+ Woot.**


End file.
